The Voice
by Those in Black and White
Summary: Kurt Hummel is auditioning for the voice after heading to Los Angeles. His NYADA rejection be damned.


Let's act like Kurt graduates just before season 7 of the voice. Great, moving on. The song being used is much less pitchy in this performance as he has better control now.

.. .. .. .. .. . .. . . . . . .

Kurt Hummel breathed in slowly and released it. He already made it through he open call auditions. He had forgotten completely he submitted it a while ago until he got the call. His nerves were going haywire, he was going up on the stage soon. He wanted, no he needed to get in. He had no fallback plan. He didn't get into NYADA and now he had nothing to go to. He ended things with Blaine the day of graduation. No way was that keeping up after Blaine basically said he never had a chance at NYADA. After his break up with Blaine on graduation day Kurt had a talk with his father. that went something like this...

**One month prior**

"Dad, can we talk?" Kurt asks when they get home after the ceremony.

"Of course son." Burt says sitting down with Kurt.

"Now since I didn't get accepted into NYADA I have been really thinking of what my next step is. I can't stay in Lima dad, and I know that my inheritance from mom's family had come in." Kurt says looking at his dad hopefully. "And I want to take the money and move to Los Angeles. I know mom left me a fortune and I can use it to live before I find my path.'' He explains to his dad.

"If that's what you want, I am not going to stop you. I will always support your decisions." Burt said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much dad! I love you so much." Kurt said hugging his dad.

"When are you leaving?" Burt asks hugging back

"Two days, my things are already packed." Kurt says after releasing the hug.

And Kurt did exactly that, got on the plane and left two days after graduation. His mother had left more money than he could ever use (Saying a lot) and he was going to use it well. His leaving Lima was kept under wraps. The only people knowing of his leave was his father and Mercedes. Mercedes would be flying out in September, two months after Kurt.

**Present time**

Kurt took a drink from his water bottle and shook his head.

"Didn't expect to see anyone I knew here." He heard a familiar voice to his left.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks, no longer holding contempt for the man in front of him.

Sebastian sits down next to him at the table and smirks, "Same as you, auditioning for the Voice."

"Of course, but I thought you were going to NYU." Kurt says to him.

"I am, but only if I don't get in here. Hopefully I don't have to go to NYU." Sebastian tells him. ''What about you? Thought you were becoming a NYADA student."

"Didn't get in NYADA." Kurt says.

"Well, god be damned." Sebastian mutters. "I thought I was going to be seeing you on Movie and Tv show posters in a few years."

"Maybe you still will if I get in." Kurt says with a smile.

Whatever Sebastian was going to say was cut off by a loud yell of "Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt looked up and saw the man who asked contestants questions before they performed.

"See you." Kurt told Sebastian as he stood up.

"So Kurt Hummel tell us your story of why you are here today." The man said as the camera focused on Kurt.

"Well, I'm here today to try and open up a path I have considered before. All my life I wanted to be musical actor and performer. But then I didn't get in to NYADA even though I wanted to, so I came here to pursue my music life farther." Kurt says looking at the camera.

"Now where do you come from?"

"A whole in the wall I call Lima, Ohio." Kurt says with a laugh.

"Well, let me show you the way. Good luck." He tells Kurt as Kurt goes through the doors that lead to the room that goes to the stage.

Taking a deep breath Kurt walks up on the stage and holds the mic up with his eyes closed. The music starts.

_Something has changed within me_  
><em>Something is not the same<em>  
><em>I'm through with playing by the rules<em>  
><em>Of someone else's game<em>

Adam presses his button and looks shocked this boy is who is singing before standing up on his chair

_Too late for second-guessing_  
><em>Too late to go back to sleep<em>  
><em>It's time to trust my instincts<em>  
><em>Close my eyes... and leap!<em>

Gwen slams her hand on her button and her mouth hangs open at seeing Kurt

_It's time to try_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>  
><em>I am defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you wont bring me down!<em>

_I'm through accepting limits_  
><em>'cause someone says they're so<em>  
><em>Some things I cannot change<em>  
><em>But till I try, I'll never know!<em>

Pharrell hits the button and looks at Gwen with a questioning gaze to which she nods

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
><em>Losing love I guess I've lost<em>  
><em>Well, if that's love<em>  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you wont bring me down!<em>

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down!<em>  
><em>bring me down!<em>

Blake hits his button hearing the high F note sung out

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

At this point Kurt reopens his eyes remembering he was in front of judges. His face turns to shock at all of the chairs turned around. "Whoa." He says.

"Yea, Whoa. I can't believe you are on my team." Gwen says with a laugh.

"Hey now wait! I turned around first." Adam says motioning to himself.

"Yeah but his album with me counts for more." Pharrell adds in.

"Hold on a second. He hasn't even said his name." Blake cuts in looking at Kurt.

"My name's Kurt Hummel." Kurt says.

"Well Kurt that was the best performance I have ever been graced in hearing." Adam says clapping.

"Thank you." Kurt says with a blush.

"Kurt can I just say you have a beautiful voice." Gwen tells him.

"How high can you go?'' Pharrel asks him.

"My vocal range is from an A2-Bb5." Kurt answers him.

"I can coach you in that and we can win this thing." Adam tells him.

"Yeah but I feel like Kurt and I would have an amazing record together." Gwen shoots back.

"Okay, chill guys he is choosing me. The guy who has won this thing three times." Blake tells them while looking at Kurt.

"Sure, but Kurt here has a unique range that I can bring out. Could you do your lowest for us?" Pharrell asks him.

"Sure, _Roof off .We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_." Kurt sings.

"Okay, I'm positively shaking in my boots for what we could do together." Gwen says to him getting out of her seats to come to him. "Pick me." She says standing in front of her chair with wide open arms.

"I choose... Gwen." Kurt says and Gwen comes up and gives him a hug and a Team Gwen shirt._  
><em>

"Me and you are winning this thing." Gwen tells him going back to her chair.

**20 minutes later**

Finally calmed down enough to go back out of the bathroom and go home Kurt exits the washroom. He runs into a body making his head hit the other persons.

"Damn Hummel you have a hard head." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Performed yet?" Kurt asks him.

"Yep." Sebastian say with a smile while Kurt stands waiting. "Gwen and Adam turned. I picked Gwen."

"Cool, I got in too. Gwen's team." Kurt says with a smile.

"Did you by any chance want to go grab some food?" Sebastian asks him.

"Let's." Kurt says walking out of the front doors of the large building.

**Judges quarters**

The four sat in the room

"You all know Kurt is winning this thing right?" Gwen asks with a smirk.

"You don't know that. Janis could win." Adam said raising his arms.

"Nope, it will be Kurt. He has such power and the largest vocal range so far. He could sing any song." Gwen says happily.

"Whatever, he might not make it far." Blake says.

"Doubt it. Kids got talent in spades. Heard from Carson NYADA didn't accept him." Pharrell says with a snort.

"Well, they must be stupid for not letting this kid in." Adam says with a shake of his head.

"Carson also said he was talking with Sebastian earlier. You know the kid who came a few people after Kurt." Gwen tells them.

"Damn, do all the talented people swarm to each other?" Blake laughs.

"I guess so." Pharrell says.

"Whatever, let's cross the bridge of taking down Gwen later." Adam says.


End file.
